Never Grow Up
by Zoe Moonlight
Summary: Sasuke bercerita pada Naruto, tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya kalau ia telah bertemu cinta pertamanya, Bubble Gum. Namun Bubble Gum yang Sasuke ceritakan padanya tak seperti Bubble Gum yang Naruto lihat. Siapa sebenarnya Bubble Gum? Emerald atau amethyst? Mind to RnR? WARN : FEM!NARU


_**Hanyalah sebuah fict iseng ditengah-tengah banyaknya tugas dan ujian yang menumpuk |** Gender-switch** | Female Naruto | **Naruto-centric** | xxxSasufemNaru | **Friendship, Hurt/Comfort on Drama **| miss-typos, alur tak jelas, semi-OOC—berusaha tetap IC, serta kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya :) | M**urni ide saya. Jika ada kesamaan, itu tak disengaja **| DLDR** Mind to RnR?** | Main title,** "Never Grow Up"** from Taylor Swift's song |**_

.

.

.

.

Belum lima menit setelah bel pulang sekolah dibunyikan, gerbang dan parkiran Akatsuki High Schoolsudah penuh sesak oleh para murid yang berlomba-lomba ingin keluar. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tak jauh berbeda dengan siswa lainnya bersusah payah berjuang melewati kerumunan siswa dengan mencoba menyelinap. Dengan sedikit mendorong-dorong, akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari kerumunan di gerbang depan. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia terus berjalan dengan cuek sambil sedikit menggerakkan badannya mengikuti irama lagu yang ia dengar dari _ipod_ melalui _earphone_, dan sama sekali tak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang memanggil-manggil namanya. Sampai—

PUKK!

—seseorang berambut raven menepuk punggungnya.

Dia menoleh, lalu melepas _earphone_ dari telinganya, "apa _Teme_?"

"Ck, kau tuli, eh?"

Wanita itu mengernyit. "Aku kan, pakai _earphone_," jawabnya sambil mengayunkan _earphone_ putihnya,_ "_memang tadi kau memanggilku?"

"Hn."

"Untuk?" dia menjawab seakan terbiasa dengan jawaban ambigu pemuda itu.

Jeda. Sejenak ada diam yang mengisi kebersamaan mereka.

"Aku bertemu Bubble Gum."

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Sedetik kemudian, _earphone_ yang ia pegang terjatuh. _Akhirnya... Dia kembali._

.

_._

_._

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei**_

**Never Grow Up © Zoe Moonlight**

**This chapter inspired from Teardrops On My Guitar © Taylor Swift**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ and GO BACK!**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Bubble Gum**

Gadis itu masih dengan keterkejutannya. "Ka—apa?" ia menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap punggung sahabatnya yang telah beberapa langkah tak jauh di depannya.

Pemuda raven itu—Uchiha Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, pada gadis itu, "ya, kemarin. Di depan museum." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Ayo. Kau tak ingin ketinggalan bis, kan?"

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya. "Ya. Tu-tunggu." Ia segera memungut _earphone_nya, dan berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke. "_Teme_.. Apa dia tetap _memukau_mu?" tanyanya, dengan penekanan pada kata 'memukau'.

Sasuke tersenyum. Sungguh kejadian langka, bagi sahabatnya sekalipun. Kemudian pemuda itu menoleh, tepat pada mata sahabatnya. _Onyx meets shappire. _"_She still an innocent_."

Jengah karena bersitatap, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. _Wow. _Still an innocent_, dia bilang_. Pikirnya. Nyeri mulai menjalari dadanya."Eh, dia bersekolah dimana?"

"Annabelle High." Pemuda itu melirik gadis di sebelahnya yang tetap menunduk, "ada apa denganmu, _Dobe_?"

"Oh? Ann-High? Sekolah khusus wanita itu? Wah, pasti dia cantik dan berbakat!" _Dan aku semakin tertinggal. _Ada kegetiran dalam nada bicaranya yang—dibuat-buat—ceria.

"Kau kenapa, _Dobe_?"

Mau tak mau gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Baik, kok! Cuacanya masih agak dingin, sih. Memangnya aku kenapa?" gadis itu tersenyum palsu. _Baik di luar, sakit di dalam._

"Hn." Merasa sahabatnya baik-baik saja, dia melanjutkan ceritanya, "dia baru pindah tiga hari lalu. Dari Inggris."

"Eh? Kupikir dia tak sampai pindah ke Eropa." _Bagus. Dia bersekolah di Inggris, sementara tahun lalu aku pertukaran pelajar ke Cina._

Lagi, diam yang mengisi kekosongan.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan. Akhir-akhir ini salju sudah jarang turun, dan cuaca tak sedingin sebelumnya. Dan itu berarti, musim dingin akan segera berakhir dan pohon-pohon Sakura mulai menampakkan pucuk-pucuk daunnya. Beberapa toko bahkan sudah mengganti pernak-perniknya dekorasi khas musim semi. Tumpukan saljupun menipis, mulai mencair perlahan karena cuaca yang mulai menghangat. Dia jadi ingat kalau pemuda raven di sebelahnya pernah berkata bahwa Bubble Gum adalah gadis musim semi. Gadis itu semakin murung. _Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, _Teme_? Bubble Gum-kah?_

"_Dobe..._" suara bariton khas pemuda itu mengambil alih diam, membuyarkan lamunan gadis pirang.

"Mm?"

"Aku harus mulai darimana?"

_Inilah yang aku takutkan. _Kami-sama_.. Tolong beri aku kekuatan. Setidaknya sampai halte. _Gadis itu mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda raven. Pemuda itu sedang tak memandang ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, dia memasang _earphone_ sedari tadi ia genggam, lalu merapatkan syalnya. "_Gomenasai Teme.._ tapi sungguh, aku tak ingin mendengarnya." Gadis itu menggumam kecil.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Oh, ya.. Be-begini.. Menurutku kau jangan terburu-buru. Ya.. beri saja p-perhatian kecil padanya. Nanti, kan, kalian jadi dekat sendiri. Dan ya.. Begitu. Nanti lancar-lancar sendiri. Aduh _Teme,_ susah menjelaskannya!" jawab gadis _blonde_ sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Baka!_ Apa yang sudah kau katakan, Naruto? _Baka, baka, baka!

"Hn."

"Hentikan 'hn' bodohmu itu, _Teme_! Kau sebenarnya mendengarkanku, tidak? Bagaimana dengan saranku? Kau menerimanya, tidak?" pemuda di sebelahnya tetap bergeming, "_Teme_! Dengar tidak?" kali ini, gadis bertanda lahir unik di pipinya itu menarik-narik jaket yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Hn. Berisik. Lepaskan tanganmu."

"Apa sih, arti 'hn'-mu itu? Iya atau tidak? Memangnya susah sekali ya, bilang iya atau tidak?" Ia semakin menarik jaket biru tua Sasuke.

"Hn, lepaskan tanganmu."

"Kalau kau terus bilang 'hn', Bubble Gum akan menolakmu, tahu!" akhirnya gadis itu melepas tangannya. _Dasar_ baka._ Kenapa aku malah membahas Bubble Gum—lagi?_

"Hn."

"Gaahh! Terserahlah! Kau ini!"

"Hn."

Gadis dengan mata _shappire_nya itu tak menjawab. Mungkin dia sebal, mungkin lelah, atau bisa jadi ia sedang menguatkan hatinya. Pemuda raven di sebelahnya juga tak bertanya lagi. Jadilah, akhir dari perjalanan pulang itu didominasi diam antara mereka.

Mereka berdua sampai di halte, ada jarak yang memisahkan keduanya saat ini. Mereka berdiam diri, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto sendiri tidak yakin akan pikirannya. Akankah Sasuke terus-menerus membicarakan Bubble Gum di bis nanti? Ia menghela napas. Ia melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Pemuda itu mengadah ke atas, melihat langit. Entah apalagi yang dia pikirkan.

Bis yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Semua orang yang ada di halte itu cepat-cepat mengantri untuk naik bis—termasuk mereka.

"_Dobe, _kau pulang duluan saja," kata Sasuke yang lebih mirip perintah.

Gadis itu menoleh. Pemuda itu ternyata tak ikut mengantri. "Kau mau kemana lagi? Ayo, biar kutemani. Tak jauh, kan?"

Tetap dengan wajah _stoic_nya, Sasuke itu menjawab, "Tak usah. Aku akan pergi ke Ann-High."

DEG! Kami-sama_.. Jangan katakan kalau.._

"Hn. Sesuai saranmu. Aku akan menjemput Bubble Gum." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau tak apa, kan?"

"..."

"_Dobe_?"

"..."

"Hei, jawab."

Gadis itu tetap bergeming. Stok kesabaran Sasuke habis, dia memutuskan untuk—

"_Ittai_!"

—menarik rambutnya.

"Aduh! Sakit, _Teme_! Apa, sih?" gadis itu meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku." Pemuda itu tetap dengan _emotionless_ andalannya.

"Bukannya kau yang tak menjawab pertanyaanku? Mau kemana?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya! Apa tulimu kambuh?"

"Aku tak mendengar apapun!"

Pemuda raven memutar bola matanya, kemudian menangkap kabel putih kecil menjuntai dari balik jaket merah si gadis, lalu menariknya. "Ck, pakai _earphone, _eh? Pantas saja."

"Kan tadi memang begitu."

"Ck, _mendokusei_. Aku akan ke Ann-High."

"O-oh.. Baiklah. Pasti mau menjemput Bubble Gum, kan? Se-semoga lancar," ada getaran samar dalam suaranya.

"Hn. Aku akan menunggu bis selanjutnya," kata Sasuke.

"_Good luck_!" seru sang gadis melambaikan tangannya, dan masuk ke dalam bis.

.

.

Bis yang Naruto tumpangi baru melaju. Dari kaca jendelanya, ia melihat pemuda raven tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tak melihat sahabatnya tersenyum cerah seperti itu—sejak Bubble Gum pergi, tentu saja. Gadis pirang itu ikut tersenyum. Siapa yang tak ikut senang ketika sahabatnya bahagia?

Bis itupun terus melaju, meninggalkan pemuda raven di belakang dengan senyuman tak biasanya.

Di dalam bis, gadis pirang itu—Uzumaki Naruto melayangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dan tersenyum getir. Baka.._ kenapa aku menyarankan hal seperti itu tadi? Hah, ternyata aku memang _dobe.

Karena sarannya, pemuda raven itu memilih pergi ke Annabelle High School, menjemput Bubble Gum. Ya, Bubble Gum yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan adalah cinta pertama Sasuke. Naruto menolak mengetahui namanya dan memilih menyebutnya Bubble Gum. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas ciri-ciri Bubble Gum yang Sasuke ceritakan. Ingatannyapun berputar pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

.

.

'Dobe_! Aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat cantik tadi!' seorang anak bersurai raven berlari-lari dari rumahnya menuju rumah tetangganya di sore berangin musim gugur._

_Tetangganya, seorang gadis pirang yang sedang memperbaiki rumah kucingnya menoleh, 'eh? Siapa?'_

'_Teman baru di kelasku,' seru Sasuke._

'_Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?' tanya Naruto. Ia beranjak meninggalkan kandang Kurama, nama kucing kesayangannya—yang setengah selesai ia perbaiki dan bergabung bersama Sasuke di ayunan depan rumahnya._

'_Dia berambut panjang berwarna pink. Unik, ya! Lain dari biasanya. Matanya juga begitu. Hijau terang. Dia sangat cantik. Kalau kau melihatnya, maka kau akan langsung teringat musim semi. Namanya—'_

_Naruto kecil langsung menyela, 'stop! Kurasa kau tak perlu memberitahuku namanya,' Naruto sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Dadanya terasa sakit, dan reflek mulutnya menginterupsi._

'_Loh, kenapa?' tanya Sasuke bingung. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini?_

_Naruto mencari-cari alasan. 'Mmm.. Aku ingin kenalan langsung dengan orang itu!' Sasuke mengernyit, bingung. Melihat ekspresi sahabatnya, Naruto cepat-cepat menambahkan, 'dan.. Karena tadi kau bilang rambutnya berwarna pink bagaimana kalau kita beri julukan Bubble Gum saja?'_

'_Eh? Kau agak aneh. Tapi terserahlah..' Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. 'Bubble Gum? Tidak buruk. Lagipula dia memang terlihat seperti itu.'_

'_Oh, benarkah?'_

'_Tentu saja! Dia sangat cantik. Seperti Dewi Aprhodite—untukku.' Sasuke memulai kembali ceritanya mengenai Bubble Gum._

'_Eh? Siapa itu, Dewi Afrid? Aprodi? Eh, siapa Sasuke?' Naruto kecil membulatkan matanya, ingin tahu._

'_Aphrodite. Dewi kecantikan Yunani.' Sasuke tersenyum meledek. 'Kau pasti baru dengar. Huuu.. _Dobe_!'_

'_Sasu-_teme_!' Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. 'Ah! Sudahlah! Ceritakan padaku lebih banyak! Pasti dia sangat cantik!'_

'_Tentu saja. Sa—eh, maksudku Bubble Gum sangat cantik lho! Apalagi senyumannya yang—' _

_Naruto lagi-lagi menginterupsi kalimat Sasuke. 'Sasu-_teme_! Bukan tentang Bubble Gum! Tapi Dewi yang tadi itu!' Lagi-lagi, begitu. Dadanya sakit setiap kali Naruto mendengar kata Bubble Gum keluar dari mulut Sasuke._

'_Astaga.. Kenapa kau jadi tertarik soal dewi itu? Sejak kapan kau suka hal-hal seperti itu?' Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, tanda heran._

'_Sejak kau memberitahukannya padaku! Ayo.. Ceritakan padaku..' Naruto sebenarnya tak setertarik itu soal dewa-dewi—apapun itu. Namun, hanya itu ide yang terlintas di benaknya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan._

_WUSH~_

'_Wah, sepertinya anginnya mulai kencang, Dobe! Ayo, kita masuk. Aku akan menceritakan padamu soal dewa-dewi itu di rumahku saja.'_

'_Hai!' Naruto kecil tersenyum cerah. 'Eh Sasuke, boleh aku minta coklat panas? Cuacanya dingin sekali!'_

"_Oke! Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba buatanku?" tawar Sasuke sambil membuka pintu rumahnya._

'_Tidak! Coklat buatanmu kurang manis, pahit malah! Aku lebih suka buatan Itachi-_nii_!' Naruto mengekor Sasuke masuk._

'_Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku tak suka manis..." kata Sasuke gemas sambil menepuk punggung Naruto._

'_Sasu-_teme_!'_

.

.

Naruto tersenyum. Saat pertama kali Sasuke bercerita mengenai Bubble Gum, disaat yang bersamaan pulalah dia menyadari kalau dia menyukai Sasuke. Saat itu, untuk pertama kali Uzumaki Naruto merasa cemburu karena Sasuke menceritakan wanita lain dengan mata berbinar. Sasuke memang dilahirkan dengan wajah _stoic _khas seorang Uchiha, jadi sepertinya agak aneh kalau dia bercerita mengenai orang lain dengan bersemangat, apalagi seseorang yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam lalu.

Naruto tahu ia tak boleh egois. Namun bagaimana lagi? Ia sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan Bubble Gum, wanita yang selalu Sasuke ceritakan padanya, sampai-sampai saat kebersamaan mereka dihabiskan oleh cerita tentang Bubble Gum. Naruto bertaruh, dia pasti sangat cantik.

Tapi tepat pada saat mereka menginjak tahun kedua di Junior High, Bubble Gum pindah. Di satu sisi dia senang melihat Bubble Gum pindah, tapi di sisi lain, sebagian semangatnya hancur melihat Sasuke hari itu. Hatinya yang semula senang, dengan sekejap berganti sakit luar biasa saat melihat raut putus asa pada wajah Sasuke. Jadilah, wajah _emotionless_ Sasuke semakin dingin, dan semakin jarang tersenyum.

Tapi sekarang Bubble Gum kembali, dan membuka luka lama di hati Naruto. Ia ingin menangis sekarang, namun air matanya tak bisa keluar.

_Siapa Bubble Gum itu? Kenapa Teme selalu membicarakannya—dulu? Yah, dia pasti cantik. Manik hijau dan rambut pink. Perpaduan yang unik. Memang seperti gadis musim semi.. _batin Naruto.

_Andai saja Bubble Gum tak pindah. Andai saja dia tahu kalau hari itu Sasuke akan menyatakan perasaannya, dan di hari itu pulalah aku akan tahu seperti apa Bubble Gum. Tapi bagaimana kalau seandainya saat itu Bubble Gum tak pindah dan menjadi pacar Sasuke? Apa aku bisa bertahan? _Pikirnya sedih.

Naruto menghela nafasnya berat—entah untuk keberapa kalinya. "Oke. Setidaknya, ada sisi positifnya bagiku, _right_? Aku tak perlu mendengar cerita tentang Bubble Gum dan berbohong pada _Teme_. Oke, itu sisi positifnya." Gumam Naruto, berbicara sendiri.

Sebenarnya Naruto sangat ingin bertemu langsung dengan Bubble Gum. Dia bisa saja mengatakannya pada Sasuke, dan pemuda raven itu akan langsung mengenalkan mereka. Namun Naruto berpikir ulang. Bagaimana kalau Bubble Gum memang sangat cantik seperti yang selalu ia banyangkan? Apa dia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak lepas kendali? Apa dia bisa menahan sakit di dadanya? Apa dia bisa menahan tangisnya? Dan yang terpenting—apa dia bisa bertahan? Pada akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk membiarkan takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan Bubble Gum.

"_Sumimasen_.. Nona, apa saya boleh duduk di sini?" suara bariton khas pemuda menyadarkan lamunan Naruto akan Sasuke-Bubble Gum. Pemuda itu mengetuk-ketukkan tangannya pada kursi kosong di sebelah Naruto.

"Ya, duduk sajalah," jawab Naruto cuek. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menoleh, melihat siapa yang tengah ingin duduk bersamanya.

"Eh, _arigatou,_" orang-tak-dikenal itu balas menggumam, lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto. "_Sumimasen_, Nona jurusan mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Konoha Selatan," tukas Naruto. Dari cara menjawabnya, terlihat kalau Naruto sedang tak ingin diganggu. Dalam keadaan normal, biasanya dia akan bercakap-cakap dengan penumpang lain untuk mengusir kebosanan. Namun kejadian beberapa menit lalu sangat sukses membuat _mood_nya _down._

"Oh."

Dan, tak ada lagi pembicaraan di bangku belakang deret ketiga kiri dari bis itu.

.

.

"Bangun Nona, anda jurusan Konoha Selatan, bukan?" Pemuda di samping Naruto menguncang pelan bahu Naruto.

"Eh, a-apa?" Naruto bangun, dan linglung sesaat. Rupanya ia terlalu lelah memikirkan Sasuke sampai-sampai ia tertidur dalam bis.

Pemuda di sebelahnya menjawab ringan, "ini sudah sampai di Konoha Selatan."

"Oh? _Arigatou ne,_ sudah membangunkanku." gumam Naruto, tapi tetap tak melihat pemuda di sebelahnya. Dia sibuk merapikan seragamnya yang kusut.

"_Douita_."

"Oke, bisakah kau berdiri dulu? Aku mau keluar," pinta Naruto. Pemuda di sebelahnya tak menjawab, tapi menuruti permintaan Naruto.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!_" Naruto membungkuk dan memandang wajah pemuda itu sekilas. Ia berniat berkenalan dengan pemuda itu, namun suara mesin bis yang sepertinya akan melaju kembali membuatnya urung. Secepat kilat, Naruto berbalik dan berteriak-teriak pada supir bis untuk membiarkannya turun dulu.

Sebelum Naruto turun, ia masih sempat-sempatnya menoleh pada pemuda tadi. Namun karena pemuda tadi sudah duduk, jadi yang dia lihat—dan ia ingat—hanya rambut merah batanya.

Naruto melompat turun dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya turun tadi. Ia tak sadar, dari balik jendela bis, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan diam-diam terus menatapnya, hingga Naruto masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnnya.

.

.

"_Tadaima_!" teriak Naruto sambil melepas sepatunya.

"_Okaeri_, Naru-_chan_!" seorang wanita berambut merah yang kebetulan lewat menyambut Naruto dengan memeluknya.

"_Kaa-san_! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" protes Naruto.

Wanita bersurai merah tadi—_kaa-san_nya, tersenyum meledek, "itu kan, memang namamu." Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. Melihat itu, _Kaa-san_nya malah tertawa dan berkata, "oke _-ttebane_. Biar kuulang." Wanita itu berdehem kecil, "_Okaerinasai,_ Naruto-_kun_."

"Nah, begitu dong, _Kaa-san_! Rasanya aku merinding dipanggil Naru_-chan_." Naruto ikut tertawa. Dulu, _Tou-san_nya berharap punya dua anak kembar laki-laki. Namun karena Naruto seorang wanita, T_ou-san_nya memutuskan untuk membesarkan Naruto layaknya anak laki-laki dan memanggilnya dengan _suffiks -kun_. Naruto sendiri tak masalah akan hal itu. Ia malah senang dengan didikan_ Tou-san_nya dan menolak dipanggil dengan embel-embel –_chan._ Bahkan, sebelum Naruto masuk _Junior High_, rambutnya jabrik seperti laki-laki.

"Ada-ada saja kau _-ttebane_. Ya sudah, cepat ganti baju, lalu ayo makan siang bersama," wanita itu ke dapur. "Ajak Menma. Pulang-pulang dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya," lanjutnya.

"_Wakatta -ttebayo_!" seru Naruto sambil melesat menaiki anak tangga.

Naruto hidup di keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. _Tou-san_nya, Namikaze Minato bekerja sebagai _sales promotion manager _di Konoha Gakuen Plaza. _Kaa-san_nya, Uzumaki Kushina, menjadi distributor _online _produk kosmetik impor. Maka dari itu, Kushina menjadi ibu rumah tangga karena yang dia lakukan hanya berkutat dengan komputernya dan sesekali ke kantor cabang Konoha untuk mengecek barang-barang yang ia jual.

Dan soal marga, entah ada apa dengan keluarga ini. Naruto dan Menma menggunakan marga ibu mereka, Uzumaki. Jika kau bertanya mengapa mereka tak memakai marga ayah mereka, Namikaze, sepertinya hanya keluarga mereka yang tahu. Baik Naruto maupun Menma juga tak mempermasalahkan soal marga mereka.

"_Ada yang salah? Oh astaga, itu hanyalah sederet huruf, dan apapun yang aku lakukan atau aku inginkan, tak ada hubungannya dengan marga keluargaku, dan aku sama sekali tak tergantung pada itu. Kau keberatan?" _kata-kata inilah yang setiap kali Naruto atau Menma katakan, kalau kau mempermasalahkan marga keluarga mereka.

Oh, Uzumaki Menma. Ia adalah adik atau bisa jadi disebut kembaran Naruto—dulu. Dia lahir selang beberapa menit setelah Naruto, dan mereka tak pernah akur satu sama lain, tapi takkan ada yang menandingi mereka kalau mereka kompak. Hal yang berbeda dari Menma, sejak masuk Junior High, dia memilih untuk merubah warna rambutnya yang semula pirang menjadi warna hitam dan dia juga memilih mamakai _softlens_ hitam daripada kacamata. Itu ia lakukan agar orang-orang tak salah membedakannya dengan Naruto—yang sebenarnya pada saat itu sudah mulai memanjangkan rambutnya.

.

.

Di sore dingin-tak-bersalju yang tenang, Naruto duduk termenung sendiri di lengkungan batu berbentuk oval di atap rumahnya. Pandangannya terarah pada rumah tetangganya yang bercat biru putih, rumah keluarga Uchiha. Ia sedang menunggu Sasuke pulang dari 'kencan'nya. Ia memainkan smartphonenya. _Mana _Teme_? Kenapa masih belum pulang? Haruskah aku meneleponnya? Ah, tidak! Itu malah akan mengacaukan kencannya._

Pintu atap terbuka dan mengeluarkan bunyi derit, pertanda engselnya sudah lama tak diberi pelumas. Seseorang datang, dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Mencari si pantat ayam itu, _Nee-san_?" sapa seseorang di belakang Naruto. Orang yang memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan '_Nee-san_' itu berjalan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya?" Naruto melirik seseorang di sebelahnya, "tumben kau memanggilku _Nee-san_."

Orang itu mendengus keras-keras. "Hanya basa-basi. Oh ayolah, kau kan memang _Nee-sanku,_" dia memberi penekanan pada kata 'ku'-nya.

"_Something strange,_" tukas Naruto. Ia tahu _adik_nya tipe orang yang _to the point _dan _anti _basa-basi. "Kau tahu? Kau memanggilku _Nee-san _hanya dalam situasi formal. Selain itu? Lupakan," lanjut Naruto yang di setiap katanya ditujukan untuk menyindir _adik tersayangnya._

"A—"

"Oh, aku lupa bagian ini. Tentu saja kalau ada maunya, kau juga memanggilku _Nee-san_," lanjut Naruto kesal.

Orang di sebelah Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia menghela napas. Ia tahu, tak akan ada habisnya kalau dia mengajak wanita disebelahnya beradu argumen. "Oke.. SEJUJURnya, aku memanggilmu _Nee-san_ karena sejak makan siang tadi kau tidak cerewet seperti biasanya. Pasti ada masalah dengan si pantat ayam itu, kan?"

Bibir Naruto membentuk seulas senyum. "_Arigatou_ Menma-_chan_, kau memang yang terbaik."

"Ck! Berhentilah menyebutku dengan embel-embel itu, Naru-_nii_!" pemuda di sebelah Naruto—Uzumaki Menma, mendecak dan melayangkan _deathglare_ ada kakaknya, sedangkan yang diberi tatapan maut hanya tertawa. Seperti yang telah dijelaskan, karena _Tou-san_ mereka menganggap Naruto laki-laki, maka Menma memanggil Naruto _Nii-san_—bukan _Nee-san_—namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Menma mulai jarang memanggilnya _Nii-san_, tapi memanggil Naruto dengan nama kecilnya.

"Oke, kau menang. Aku memang ada masalah dengan _Teme_." Dan, mengalirlah cerita mengenai Sasuke-Bubble Gum dari mulut Naruto.

Hampir satu jam Naruto bercerita dan semburat oranye telah memenuhi langit.

Menma bersedekap, dan mulai berkomentar. "Kau tahu, _Nii-san_? Pada dasarnya, cinta itu memang tak bisa dipaksakan. Cinta juga tak harus memiliki. Yah, sebenarnya untuk poin terakhir aku kurang paham. Bukankah sakit saat melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain—bukannya denganmu? Walau kau bilang 'aku bahagia kalau dia bahagia', itu munafik. Kau bisa membohongi dunia, tapi kau takkan pernah bisa membohongi hatimu, sebab dia bahagia bukan karenamu, kan?" ia menghela nafas sejenak, "tapi... Jangan pernah menyerah. Perjuangkan cintamu. Aku selalu menghargai apapun keputusanmu, _Nii-san_."

Naruto menghela nafas. Bercerita mengenai hubungan-tak-terdeskripsi-dan-tak-jelasnya dengan Sasuke pada Menma membuat hatinya lebih plong. Setidaknya, adik lelakinya ini mau menjadi tempat sampah untuk keluh kesah Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto _hanya butuh _telinga yang mau mendengarkan curahan hatinya. Ia tak meminta adiknya itu berkomentar. Namun tentu saja, Naruto akan sangat berterima kasih.

.

.

Baik Menma maupun Naruto, keduanya terdiam. Naruto memikirkan kata-kata Menma tadi, sambil tetap menatap rumah Uchiha—lebih tepatnya jendela kamar Sasuke yang tirainya masih tertutup. Sesekali matanya tertuju pada pintu depan rumah itu dan _smartphone_nya

"_Nii-san_, aku ke bawah dulu," pamit Menma. Ia berdiri, berbalik menuju pintu.

"Menma.." Menma tak menyahut, namun Naruto mendengar suara langkah terhenti. "Telepon aku kalau _Tou-san_ datang," lanjutnya.

"Kurasa _Tou-san_ akan pulang terlambat malam ini—itulah yang aku dengarkan dari _Kaa-san_. Jadi kau tenang saja, dan tunggu saja Si Pantat Ayam pulang."

Pintu atap itu berderit dua kali, dan sedikit berdebam. Menma sudah masuk.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Menma_-chan. Hontou ni... Arigatou." _Lirih Naruto. Entahlah. Awalnya Naruto ingin menikmati sore yang tenang, mendengarkan deru halus angin, melihat langit biru telah dipenuhi dengan semburat oranye dan menikmati pemandangan Konoha, kota kecil yang sibuk dan tentu saja, menunggu sunset dari atap rumahnya. Namun, pikiran-pikiran akan Sasuke yang selalu menumpuk di otaknya tentu mengganggu acaranya.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 8, dan sama sekali tak ada pesan masuk dari Sasuke. Itu berarti, Naruto sudah menunggu selama hampir tiga jam di atap rumahnya. Naruto merapatkan jaketnya. Walaupun musim dingin akan berakhir, tapi yang namanya malam tetap saja dingin.

_Smartphone_ Naruto bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Dengan sedikit menggumamkan doa, ia perlahan membuka pesannya. Kami-sama.. _Kumohon, semoga dari _Teme.

_From : U. Menma-chan_

_Masuklah Naruto, ini sudah pukul 8. Berkali-kali Kaa-san bertanya tentangmu. Kau bahkan melewatkan makan malam._

Alis Naruto bertaut. Ternyata bukan dari Sasuke. Tapi dengan cepat, ia membalas pesan itu.

_To : U. Menma-chan_

_Aku hanya akan masuk kalau Tou-san atau Sasuke pulang. Dan.. Tolong yakinkan Kaa-san lagi, please... _

_From : U. Menma-chan_

_MENDOKUSAI! Jangan seenaknya begitu! Pokoknya, mau tak mau, setengah jam lagi kuseret kau masuk!_

_To : U. Menma-chan_

_Urusai. Up 2 U! :p_

Karena Menma tak membalas pesannya lagi, Naruto mengantongi _smartphone_nya. Ia membuka sarung tangannya, lalu mengusap-usap tangannya yang pucat dan sangat dingin. Bosan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berjalan ke utara, melihat pemandangan kota (rumah Naruto menghadap ke utara dan berada di pinggir jalan). Jalanan malam ini sepi, hanya ada beberapa sepeda motor yang melintas. Rumah-rumah tetangga di kanan-kirinya sebagian besar sudah memadamkan lampu, meski malam masih sangat panjang. Maklum, rumah Naruto berada di wilayah Konoha Selatan, tepatnya pinggiran kota. Seperti kebanyakan daerah pinggiran, Konoha Selatan tak terlalu ramai karena sebagian besar wilayahnya adalah hutan dan lahan perkebunan penduduk. Di kejauhan, Naruto melihat hamparan cahaya lampu dari rumah-rumah penduduk di pusat kota Konoha.

Naruto mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya, memeriksa jam. Pukul 8.18 p.m. Ia segera menulis pesan singkat pada Sasuke. Masa bodoh dengan mengganggu kencan Sasuke. Ingat, sebentar lagi Menma akan menyeretnya masuk.

Berkali-kali Naruto menghapus kalimatnya, mencari kata-kata yang pas agar tak terkesan mengganggu atau sok mau tahu. Saat ia memandang ke arah barat—mencari inspirasi, ia melihat dua sejoli yang sedang berjalan-jalan atau lebih tepatnya, berkencan.

_Ish... Dasar pasangan aneh. Apa mereka tak salah pilih tempat kencan? Mau kencan di hutan, ya? _Cibir Naruto dalam hati. Saat Naruto akan beranjak duduk kembali, sinar lampu jalanan menerangi wajah kedua orang itu. Naruto menahan nafas. _I-itu.. Mereka?_

Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven mencuat dan seorang perempuan berambut panjang : Sasuke dan... Bubble Gum.

_Ta-tapi... Benarkah itu Bubble Gum? Berambut panjang, berwarna—? _What the hell!Cepat-cepat Naruto membuka aplikasi kamera, dan men_zoom _kameranya ke arah wanita di sebelah Sasuke.

_O-oh... Bukankah wanita itu... Bukankah gadis itu..._

Walau hanya diterangi lampu jalanan, ia dengan jelas bisa melihat iris _amethyst_, bukannya _emerald_ pada perempuan di sebelah Sasuke.

_Yang benar saja! Tak mungkin dia! Apa Sasuke mengganti kriteria 'Bubble Gum-nya'? Apa Bubble Gum dulu sedang menyamar? Apa ini Bubble Gum 'yang sebenarnya'? Apa Bubble Gum mengecat rambutnya menjadi ungu dan memakai _softlens_? Atau dulu... Sebaliknya? _Pikir Naruto kacau.

Kini mereka berdua tepat berada di depan rumah Sasuke. Sasuke merogoh sakunya, mungkin mencari kunci. Gadis itu berkata sesuatu pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke tersenyum. Entah apa, namun Naruto sangat penasaran, karena 'Bubble Gum' berhasil membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Tentu saja, hanya sedikit orang yang bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Sekarang, Sasuke membukakan pintu dan ia menyuruh 'Bubble Gum' masuk dan menarik lengannya.

Kini mereka sudah masuk ke rumah Sasuke, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di atap rumahnya dan diam mematung.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. _Hei, tak salah lihatkah aku? Seseorang, tolong katakan aku salah lihat. _Tangan Naruto bergetar. Tangan kanan pucatnya mencengkram _smartphone_ hitam-biru metaliknya sampai buku-bukunya memutih.

_B-benarkah gadis tadi Bubble Gum? Bukankah Bubble Gum—yang dulu Sasuke ceritakan—bersurai _pink_ panjang dan bermanik _emerald_?_ Ia terlalu syok menerima kenyataan ini, apalagi tadi Sasuke mengajak 'Bubble Gum' masuk ke rumah Sasuke. Rumah keluarga Uchiha! _A-apa j-jangan-jangan.. Sasuke akan memperkenalkan Bubble Gum_? S_iapa sebenarnya Bubble Gum itu? Gadis yang Sasuke sebut cerminan gadis musim semi atau... D-dia? _Kami-sama..

Naruto jatuh terduduk. Ia merasa tubuhnya mati rasa sementara dadanya sangat sakit, seperti baru saja terdorong balok kayu besar pas di ulu hatinya. _M-menma! Oh, aku butuh Menma! _Jerit batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

.

**_Author's Note : Yatta! My first SasufemNaru fanfict! :D #NyengirGaje. Bagaimana minna? Feelnya dapet, nggak? Kok bagian akhirnya terkesan maksain, ya-_-? RnR, please! #puppyeyesmode. Dimohon kritik, saran, dan komentarnya! ^_^ *ojigi._**

**_Oh, otanjubi omedetou, Naruto! *telatsehari #ditakolNaruto*  
_**

**_See you in next chap, minna!_**

**_Sankyuu ^^!_**


End file.
